Kagome's Twin SisterKagnoee?
by crystal-angels-17-1986
Summary: Kagnoee's Finds Her Lover Her Forgotten Family
1. KagnoeeKagome's Twin Sister?

Author's Note: plz be nise this this my frist story but plz R&R ok theres the story enjoy!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
KAGONEE-KAGOME'S TWIN SISTER  
  
  
  
There was a girl that lived in a castle and she was very pretty. one night she was in her room getting in bed when her father came in and asked her if she would let a guard watch her for the night. "But why daddy." Becuse sweety there is someone who is after me again and he said that he was going to kill you if I didnt do as he said but he wants me to kill a demon but he didnt do anythang at all so i cant so please let a guard stay in our room tonight ok." "Oh ok daddy but only for you." "are you goning to tell people about me and your real daughter or not ?"' No not ontil you are 18 sweety I just dont want you to get hurt ok." "ok but I dont understand why but whatever night dad." " good night sweety." the next day she awoke up to the guard fighting with a deomon "AAAAAAHHHHHH what is going on help guards help please dont hurt us please just go away daddy help!!" but just when her dad came in the guard killed the demon. Its ok sweethart he's gone. Then the princeass got very sick the next day so they called the doctor.(he looks like he is 16 ) he put the iv in her arm then put the medicain in it then he said "she has ammonia the medicain should start in 15 min." "ok thanks doc." how much is that " oh ok let me see thats 50 +70+60-10+30-9= 191 sir." ok there you are..." "but wait I will still have to take that out of her arm dont you think " "oh ya, you will wont you ok will that cost more " "oh havens no" oh are you sure I'll give you 200 ok i wont take no for an anwer."   
  
The doctor stayed for three days and in that time she started to fall for the guard that was whatching her (its a good thing that he is olny 17 and that she is 16 ) on the third day she told the guard that she was starting to fall in love with him . " I have been feeling the same way but I thought that it was wrong of me to feel that way about you." " no it isnt or at least I dont think it is oh well who realy gives a shit." When that was said they started to makout for about 5 mins. When her dad came in and started to yell at them. He told her to come out in to the hall so she did. "Oh daddy why do you alwas yell at eveyone, you just got back from that demon world again didnt you." "Ya so what if I did that has nothing to do with it." "Yes it does you always yell at the guards when you get back and most of the time they didnt even do anything wrong and I hate you when you get back from there you treat me like an orphane and I hate it." "Thats because you are an orphane." I hate you why did you take me in, in the frist place."  
  
"Because I couldnt tell the public that my wife and daughter were both dead and besides you are much much much more pretty than she was." "OH SO THATS THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU TOOK ME HOW.....HOW COULD YOU I....I....I HATE YOU". When she said that he pushed her to the ground then she stood and said, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME AT NIGHT AND YOU DONT AND HOW COULD YOU TURN ME AWAY". She paused and began to cry then continued. "When I was only a baby at your door then three years later you take me in because your little girl died and you just didnt want your people to know that she was dead. "IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN GET THE FUCK OUT." He said as he slaped her in the face then pushed her in her room and said "GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT." "FINE I WILL."she said 


	2. Kagonee'Forgotten Family

Athors Note: If peolpe dont review then I will not update the fic. But IJust wanted to see if any one likes the story before I make a complete fool of myself so plz R&R !   
  
Kagonee's Forgotten Family  
  
I'm starting to remember my infant years 'but why i shouldnt remember that far back what is going on' she thought to herself then she strated to tell the guard and the doctor. "I remember a guy he ..he looks just like you doctor umm oh my I never asked you your name . what is your name doctor..." "Doctor Kikaider but you can just call me Kikaider." "Oh ok wait ... what ow my head!" "What is it are you ok Kagonee." " I'm ok I remembered something thats all." "What what is it." "It its just well umm....never mind." "tell us please tell us."   
  
"Ok my well I think she is my mom and your dad kikaider are in the hospital an they are writing a death certificete for... for me because my .. the king wanted to take me because his wife wasn't able to have kids. So Dr. Gero took me to an orphanage to protect me from the king. But then the orphanage found out and brought me to the king's castle. But by that time his wife told him that she was pregnant. So they left me at the orphanage...then three years later, the king found out that the reason why his wife told him that she couldn't have kids was because she didn't want to have his kid. So he went to stab her with his dagger but his little girl got in the way to stop him but he couldn't stop and killed her too. So that's when he went and got me, and told everybody that his wife was killed by a demon." "I .. I have to find my mother kikaider will your dad know where she is now." "I am not sure I'll call and find out is that ok." "ya thats fine just please hurry." "ok" kikaider said as he hung up the phone "I've got a map lets go"   
  
The car ride was completely silence all the way to the house. They pulled up infront of the house at about 9 at night. "Well this is it Kagonee". Kikaider said. She took a deep breath and thought to herslef. 'should I go in or not, will se know who I am' "So are you going to go in or just sit here all night" Said Kikaider. "Oh my god this is more difficult than I thought it would be." She said as she rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She slowly walked up to the door and Kikaider followed behind her.   
  
She rang the door bell and waited for an answer a minute later she heard a voice that yelled "I got it." 'What the hell that souned like me but I didn't say anything' she thought. Kagome opened the door. They both screamed and Kikaider jumped back in shock at the sight of the replica of Kagonee standing in the doorway. Their mother rushed out of the kitchen to see what was the matter. She was shocked to see both her daughters. She turned to Kagome and said "ummm... Kagome this is Kagonee...Kagonee this is Kagome. You are twin sisters." When she finished they both passed out and and Sumi caught Kagome and Kikaider caught Kagonee. And they carried both of them into the living room and layed them on the floor.  
  
Wow I didnt think I would ever finsh that chapter. It took me forever to remember all that So what did yo think plz read and reveiw but if I dont get a leased three reveiws I will not updated at all any more ok peace out hahaha bye bye noe hehehe 


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter but if I dont get a least five more reveiws I will remove the story. This is my frist story so help me make it interesting for you. If you have any sugestions then please tell me ok peace out for now  
  
  
  
please let me know if you like it or not ok bye. 


End file.
